


TAKE ME

by Touchyourself123



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Changbin, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Human Trafficking, Hybrids, I'll add more as I go, I've already put so many tags so, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rape, Smut, Sort Of, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Watersports, a lot more but, a really long ride, dom hyunjin, if you don't feel comfortable with any of this, it's a long ride, mafia! au, master kink, neko, please just leave, ropes, sub changbin, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchyourself123/pseuds/Touchyourself123
Summary: Changbin really should have listened when they told him Hyunjin wasn't someone he shouldn't trust.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottom! changbin stans out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bottom%21+changbin+stans+out+there).



> so,, how are you?-

I really truly suggest you read the tags before considering starting this story- it's get rough. I'll probably post the first chapter today or tomorrow, I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense it's 5 am and I'm tired. Okay bye uwu.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin was waiting

Hyunjin had been keeping tabs on Changbin for a bit. He had his men stalk, follow, check his house, work place, look through his files, ect. Jisung had called him obsessive but Hyunjin didn't think it was. He was just another boy to go into the run along with the others. Rich people would come his "business" and they hold an auction, putting the boys on display as they're bid off by pigs. As long as they paid and kept respectful- he didn't care. He had to make his place in this city, he had to earn his name, prove himself to his father in order for this to be passed down to him. Constantly having to keep his head up for when they go for him and reminding people their place. The black haired male waited at the fort for the new order of boys, looking forward to a certain small male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> this is really about to be a great time


End file.
